


day 16 Disney

by NighttimeWarrior



Series: DamiMaps December [15]
Category: Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I continue to not have a beta, Maps is a meta, Maps lives in a tower, Titus is a horse not a dog, damian is royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: My take on a Rapunzel inspired story
Relationships: Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi & Damian Wayne
Series: DamiMaps December [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035024
Kudos: 3





	day 16 Disney

Mia was stuck; in a tower. That was in the middle of nowhere. It was  _ suffocating _ not to mention lonely. The young maiden had one friend, an enchanted scroll named Olive, who she talked too  ~~ wrote too? ~~ . It wasn’t even the craziest thing that happened to her. 

One one she can see maps without having to have ever read them. Second despite the fact of Professor Hammerhead’s warnings of the harsh, scary, dangerous world waiting out there. Mia still wanted to go. Third she’d seen,  _ Seen  _ Millie Jane! Who ya’now was a ghost! That’s scary right?! (And just for the record she didn’t even scream) so the whole stupid thing if never leaving the was annoying, and inescapable. She had maps of the entire tower, been through all the secret passageways. None of them lead outside. Mia was tired and ready to get out. 

Damian was regretting his life. It was bad enough being the prince of Gotham, who would never inherit the kingdom. The youngest prince had little to no friends, and was notorious for turning down suitors. He was a wild card of the family, preferring to stay with his animals. More specially, Titus, his horse. Riding out into the dense forest that surrounded the borders of Gotham. 

Damian, was once again out riding. Not wanting to deal with the stuffy, nobles who meant well (or those who were just looking out for themselves). He didn’t care how many guards his father sent after him. He was not returning for at least four hours. He rode until he found a clearing, with a most peculiar anomaly. A large stone tower, with a girl. 

Standing in the windows opening, yellow dress lazily flowing in the zephyr. That was never a good sign. As quickly as the young Wayne could, Damian dismounted. Reached for his quiver, and retrieved two arrows. 

Mia turned her head, a horse black as midnight, grazing. But the most surprising thing was the black haired young man climbing the side of the tower. With a gasp Mia stepped off the ledge, and back into the foyer  ~~ prison ~~ . Scanning the room for anything she could use to protect herself. There, in the corner was an old rusted frying pan. Gripping it’s handle, slowly edging forward. 

The meta’s powers were flaring up, showing her different escape plans, which would never work.  _ Seeing as _ there was no escape from this place. But the stranger was gripping the edge of the window. Pulling himself up the ledge, the young man stood looking around. Till he found her, the emerald green eyes bore into hers. Mia’s voice died in her throat. “Are you okay?” 

As soon as Damian asked he could already tell that the mysterious girl was in fact not okay. She had backed herself into the wall, her knuckles were white against the black handle of the frying pan.  _ Okay new approach  _ “Who are you? And what are you doing up here?” she looked up at him, “Mia,” it was barely above a whisper. Suddenly her eyes were alight with hope as she looked at him. “Can you get me out of here? Also what's your name.” 

“Damian, and why can't you get yourself out?” the young wo- no Mia fidgeted “the only way out is through the window, and I don’t have anything to use to climb down.”

Watching Damian as he unconsciously scrunched up his face. “Do you have rope?” with a ‘yes!’ she raced over to the closet, and brought out the fraying rope. Handing it off to Damian, she watched as he tired it to a chair which he positioned agonist the window. He raised his eyebrow to her “come on, it'll be fine.” Mia thought about it, go with someone who was basically a stranger or stay locked away for the rest of her life. Yeah no way was she missing any of the action. 

Damian watched as she clambered down the rocky exterior, jumping to the ground when she was close enough. Heading down the way he came up, Damian joined Mia by the stream, her laugh free and unchained. “Where to next? I want to see everything I missed!” 

“Follow me, I’ll show you.” holding out his hand for her, Mia tilted her head and took it. Running through the forest with Titus following behind. 

They were caught, jumping from boulder to boulder, and splashing each other in a nearby stream. And from thereon out they lived happily ever after.


End file.
